The Boyis MINE!
by xXLuvLuvXx
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha realize some...interesting things...a new form of like for eachother.


**Chapter 1**

**This class...**

Oh my f**king gosh. If she doesn't shut up, in about 2 seconds. I'm gonna punch her in the face. Yeah, I know she's my girlfriend, but she can be SO annoying.

"Naruto?" She questioned me, "Naruto! Are you even listening?" Sakura hit me on the arm, hard as hell to! I jumped up and looked at her then smiled.

"Of course."

"Really?"

"No...not really..." I responded shyly, "I'm sorry! It's just, I barely know what you're talking about half the time and when I do, the conversation lasts FOREVER." Crap...that was COMPLETLY the wrong thing to say right now...

"I TALK TO MUCH FOR YOU?"

"No no! I was just kidding Sakura!"

"DON'T LIE TO ME UZUMAKI."

My gosh...she's using my last name...she is PISSED... "I'm not lying, I swear, I would never lie to you Sakura." I looked her in the eyes innocently, and she sat down relaxed. Haha...She's so gullable. It's so easy to trick her. I let out a soft laugh and her face got red again.

"LIAR!" She exclaimed, and with that she stood up, slapped me, and walked away to sit with Ino. As far as I could see, she was telling Ino everything, and if the glares shooting towards me every once and a while as Sakura talked meant anything, then Ino was going to kill Sakura if she didn't shut up, and kill me after. Which makes no sense to me...considering they're almost exactly alike in almost every way...

I slammed my head down on the desk, girls...how frustrating they can be. Ugh..GREAT here comes Sasuke and his depressing ass. No one even know's why this kid is so depressed, but both him and his brother Itachi are SO depressed, I mean, i'm an ass but he's a depressed ass. Which is worse. I personally think it's because their Mom is like some kind of leader thing or whatever in some "Secret" place somewhere in Japan. Itachi talked about it once, but then the next day he acted as though he didn't say it and when someone proved he did, he said he was just fooling around...But whatever, i honestly don't give a crap -_-

Itachi sat down in front, where his assigned seat was, and Sasuke sat down behind me, also his assigned seat. I turned around to face him, "Hey depressed ass, how's it hanging?"

He rolled his eyes, "I might be a depressed ass, but your an ass. Which is worse." He looked at me, the look on his face was triumphant, acting like he just won some sort of fight.

Not in a million years.

"And i'm fine, thanks for asking." He smiled a bit but was looking over my head, i turned around to see what he was smiling at, and standing above me was his girlfriend Hinata smiling down at me.

"Hi Naruto." Hinata said in her usually quiet voice while smiling. Hinata was so sweet and kind, while Sasuke was so depressed and a big jerk.

See a match?

I didn't think so.

Hinata made her way over to Sasuke's desk and they started kissing, Hinata might look innocent, but she can be such a perv, and she doesn't care about "public displays of affection" As you can clearly tell.

I scoffed looking aggravated and turned to face the front of the room. I looked towards Ino's desk, Sakura was still sitting next to her and she was biting her nails. Sakura waved towards me gently, i smiled brightly at her and waved back at her then motioned for her to come back and sit next to me. She smiled and kind of hop-skipped back over to me. She sat down next to me, rested her head on my shoulder, and gripped my arm.

"Sorry..." Sakura whispered.

"It's fine." I said with a bit of a laugh, happens every time.

I looked around the classroom once again, looks like everyone was here, accept the teacher. Tenten in front with Itachi, Ino laying on Neji's lap, he looks a bit annoyed... Shikamaru sitting with Temari, glancing back towards Gaara every once and a while, Gaara was sitting alone, as usual. Then of course, Kiba and Shino walking around laughing and making jokes while the rest of the class laughed. Then of course Sasuke and Hinata in back of me making out. Just like a normal day over here...ugh...this class...


End file.
